


Happy

by CaptainTi



Series: 100 themes challenge [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, POV Riku, When they're all home again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTi/pseuds/CaptainTi
Summary: Now when everything is over he could be letting the guilt pull him under, but here he had his two life lines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 2014, I think... might've been 2015? Posted now as a promise to myself to stop having everything just left on my laptop.

The waves washed over the shore and the noise they made was slowly lulling him to sleep. He felt most thoughts leave his mind and he looked at the sky, looking at the shapes the clouds made. They were nothing special, he thought. Nothing about this was anything special, not for the people around him who had lived here their whole lives, not for the people who didn’t truly know anything else. Being here made sense to him though. He felt at home, finally. He had felt lost for such a long time and now that he wasn’t the feeling of peace and happiness was overwhelming. Too powerful to put into words or actions.

He hadn’t spoken all that much about it to other people, he hadn’t really talked about what he had felt when he was away. He had mentioned it to Sora once, but that hadn’t ended in a conversation and he hadn’t pushed it. The brunette seemed like he wanted to move on quickly, forget about everything they’d seen and never once think about it again. He understood that, he really did. The difference was that Sora always seemed to be happy anyway and he himself hadn’t been.

The dark feelings were still there, haunting him at times and forcing him to remember that he had once been everything he feared. He had once followed the darkness, let it consume him, he had lost against the fears and hatred. He used to be the person he despised the most and it had ended with him fighting against his best friend. 

He focused his mind on the sky again. It was turning various shades of yellow and pink as the sun started to set. The world was pretty amazing too, with how it continued to make new days and years without ever stopping. He admired nature for not being evil or good, for just being. He wasn’t. He was both, but never neutral. He figured that was what made it possible for him to feel happiness, but also everything else. That made him a human with feelings. That made it possible for him to cry and possible for him laugh. It made him feel that love against his friends. 

He sat up, hearing his name being called by the mentioned brunette and saw the figure of a familiar redheaded girl too. He slowly stood, taking his time towards them, savoring the moments he got with them. Who knew when they wouldn’t have this again? No one knew, and he didn’t dwell on it. Right now he was content, right now he was happy.

The End


End file.
